Рогипнол, или Истина в вине
by Kathrige
Summary: Драко Малфой спасает довольно пьяную Гермиону Грейнджер после того, как заметил что незнакомец подлил ей что-то в напиток. В итоге завязывается пьяный разговор. Dramoine. ONE SHOT. Translation.
**Disclaimer** : Мне ничего не принадлежит. Все права на персонажей принадлежат Дж. К. Роулинг. Все права на историю принадлежат автору этого фанфика Colubrina.

 _ **ОГРОМНОЕ СПАСИБО АВТОРУ ЭТОГО ЧУДЕСНОГО ПРОИЗВДЕНИЯ**_ _ **COLUBRINA.  
**_ _ **Я С ОГРОМНЫМ УДОВОЛЬСИВИЕМ ПЕРЕВОДИЛА ЭТОТ ФАНФИК.  
**_ _ **Оригинальная работа: Roofies, or In Vino, Veritas**_ _ **by Colubrina.**_

Когда он увидел парня, который подсыпал ей что-то в напиток, Малфой сдался. Несмотря на множество вещей, который Драко готов был вытерпеть в своей жизни, это было для него уже слишком.

— Вон отсюда, — он угрожающе махнул рукой в строну мерзавца, который оказался довольно разумным, чтобы уйти без лишних разговоров. Драко подошел ближе к девушке и сел в кресло возле нее. — Грейнджер, что ты творишь?

Гермиона посмотрела на свой бокал, после чего перевела взгляд на Малфоя и заговорила:

— Я понимаю, что ты не самый умный, Малфой, но я думаю, что это должно быть очевидно даже для тебя. Я собираюсь напиться в стельку. Это лишь маленькая часть приключения, которое я наметила на сегодняшний вечер. Как ты видишь, я начинаю с алкоголя и закончу хорошими, долгими слезами, — она, видно, выпила слишком много.

Драко зарывается лицом в свои ладони. Ох, как же это чудесно! Спасать пьяную, расстроенную Грейнджер. Ну почему все не может быть просто?

— Я наблюдала за тем, как этот парень добавляет что-то в мой напиток для того, чтобы трахнуть... Но тут появился ты и прогнал моего партнера, так что теперь мне придется…

— Остановись. Мне необязательно все это выслушивать. Серьезно, — Малфой перебивает ее. Он отставляет ее бокал – ее наркотический коктейль – как можно дальше и пытается решить, что же делать дальше. Поскольку он не имеет понятия, где она живет, Драко не может просто уложить Грейнджер в ее собственную кровать, чтобы она хорошенько протрезвела. Подумав немного, Малфой наконец-то решает притащить ее в свою квартиру, заманивая предложением о шампанском и продолжении вечера.

— iХорошее/i шампанское, — говорит он, брезгливо принюхиваясь. — Что за крестьянское пойло ты пьешь? Предполагаю, ты даже не в состоянии понять разницу.

Вернувшись к себе в квартиру, он ведет ее за собой и помогает сесть на диван.

— За этой дверью гостевая комната, — подчеркивает Драко. — Там есть личный туалет.

Усевшись на стул, он внимательно смотрит на нее. Гермиона скинула туфли и поджала ноги под себя, зажавшись в угол и смотря оттуда на него. Она была довольно милой к концу школы. Сейчас же Грейнджер была сногсшибательна. Пленительно-прекрасной, умной, как черт, и, предположительно, встречается с мужчиной, которого он все также презирал. Уизли. Какая жалость.

Она, конечно, пьяна и теперь разместившись за его столиком, начала лепетать:

— Ты всегда мне нравился. Милый Драко с сумасшедшими родителями.

— Нет, определенно нет, — Малфой раскинулся в своем кресле, рассматривая мыски своих ботинок. Грязь. Как же его это раздражает. Нужно будет исправить. — Ты ненавидела меня. Сломала нос, обзывала меня тараканом.

— Ах, это правда. Ты был маленьким, злым ублюдком. Но красивым. Возможно, я должна признаться, что всегда любила iнаблюдать/i за тобою.

— Кто знал, что ты так хороша в объективизации людей, Грейнджер, — растягивая слова, проговорил он. В его голосе слышалось раздражение, но в тоже время и удовлетворение. — Я так понимаю твой квест за равные права всех магических существ не распространяется на меня?

— Ты не нуждаешься в моей помощи, — Гермиона фыркает. — Ты все сделал правильно.

Она сошла с ума?

— Ах, да, — Малфой махнул рукой. — Я сделал iмногое/i. Но зачем все перечислять, если есть некий шрам от безумца, чтобы показать «это все вместе», - не-то чтобы обидно или что-нибудь. Он ожидает, что она бросит ему в лицо самую большую ошибку его жизни, но она вместо этого лишь кивает:

— Ты прав. Мне очень жаль. Это было нечестно с моей стороны.

— Что? — Драко не мог поверить услышанному. Гермиона — Чертова — Грейнджер, извинилась перед ним?

— Ты прав. У тебя была дерьмовая ситуация. Это твои сумасшедшие родители заставили тебя принять эту метку. Сумасшедшие, как клопы, — Гермиона наклоняет голову в сторону. — Клопы сумасшедшие?

— Откуда, черт, я должен знать о психическом состоянии паразитов в твоей постели, Грейнджер?

— Но я думала, что у тебя довольно много мыслей по поводу Рональда.

Он едва не задохнулся.

— О, Господи! Есть некоторые вещи, о которых я даже не хочу начинать думать, и Рональд Уизли, находящийся в постели, одна из них! — он поднялся, и, взяв стакан с водой, подал ей. — Выпей!

— Ты говорил мне о шампанском. Поэтому я предпочитаю шампанское. Сегодня праздник!

— Ты меня еще поблагодаришь за это. Я думал, ты мне расскажешь, что у тебя за повод для счастья? Чтобы так гробить печень, — Малфой ставит стакан на стол и берет в руки прядь ее волос. — Наконец-то решила отрезать эти ужасные волосы? — он пропускает их сквозь пальцы, скручивая их вокруг одного. Они намного мягче, чем он предполагал.

— Разве ты не знаешь, Малфой? Неужели до сих пор не слышал? Я свободная женщина, — она слишком пьяна, и ей трудно произносить все слова предельно ясно. — Песня закончилась. Одинокая. Нежеланная. Брошенная. Причин было много, насколько я помню. Я властная всезнайка, которая считает себя лучше всех, но при этом даже не умеющая готовить.

— Готовить?

— Да. Готовить. Настоящая женщина может сделать пастуший пирог, — Гермиона пальцем указывает на него. — И делает. Часто. Или, по крайней мере, мне так сказали.

— То есть ты говоришь, что Уизли бросил тебе из-за iготовки/i? Нет, я знал, что он еще тот дебил, но не до такой же степени. А он вообще слышал что-нибудь о еде на вынос? — Драко сел возле нее и потер лоб между бровей.

— Не все так богаты, Драко Малфой. Некоторые люди не могут позволить себе каждый день заказывать еду. Иногда им хочется, чтобы их матери готовили мясной пирог или еще что-нибудь из бараньих кишок, о чем я отказываюсь думать даже в нынешнем состоянии, — Гермиона наклонила голову, положив ее на подлокотник дивана, и из-под опущенных ресниц взглянула на него. Малфой удивился, как это она еще не уснула.

Видно ему повезло, что наркотики развязали ей язык, вместо того, чтобы девушка вырубилась. Да еще это чертово видение: она и идиот Уизли в одной постели. Теперь, когда ее волосы разметались и эти глаза смотрели на него так... ход его мыслей было слишком трудно остановить. Драко хотелось узнать, как же Грейнджер выглядит голой.

— Да еще эти постоянные разговоры о ребенке.

Что еще за iпроблема/i?

— Он хотел видеть тебя беременную и все время проводящую на кухне? Ты что, насмехаешься надо мной? — неужели все это правда? Его мнение о Уизли понизилось еще на одну ступень вниз. Кто бы мог подумать? — Ему удалось заполучить самую известную ведьму нашего столетия, а он захотел превратить ее в iплеменную кобылу/i? — неудивительно, что она напилась. И ему тоже это нужно, чтобы не думать о том, как они делают детей... но уже слишком поздно. Драко преследовал этот образ. Существуют границы, которые нельзя пересекать, о которых нельзя даже помышлять . Границы, о которых вы не должны думать, представлять в самых интересных и мельчайших деталях.

Не обращая внимания на его совсем неуместные мысли, Грейнджер продолжила:

— Умеющую готовить племенную кобылу, если быть точнее.

— Так почему ты не вернулась домой, чтобы его драгоценная мама научила тебе всевозможным рецептам и тому, как рожать детишек? — от этой идеи ему становиться плохо и хочется напиться, но кажется это будет неправильно, ведь он собирался настаивать, что у них есть только вода.

— Я не iхочу/i миллион детишек. Только iне сейчас/i, — Гермиона отпивает воду и внимательно смотрит на чашку. — Это не шампанское, — второй глоток. — Ну, iкогда-нибудь/i. Может быть один. В конце концов. Но сейчас я хочу... не знаю... сделать что-то сумасшедшее, спорить о Фуко. Пойти в бары, где завышенные цены на мясные консервы, и спорить о вещах, которые совсем не имеют значения. Наше детство iзабрали/i, Драко. Они его iзабрали/i, — она делает глубокий вдох. — Мы провели все это время в сфере сумасшествия, и я хочу iнемного времени/i, чтобы отдохнуть перед тем, как начнутся пеленки, зрелость и готовка ужина каждый день.

— Еще, - она на своей волне сейчас, — мальчики не любят умных девочек. «Все, что тебе нужно - лишь книги», — Гермиона повторяет Рона Уизли с ужасной, но, что радует Драко, точной интонацией. — "Боже, Гермиона, кроме тебя никому не интересен Пруст. Забудь об этом. Я так устал от постоянного чувства тупицы. Возможно, ты не заметила, но я сделал все свои домашние работы за прошедшие iшесть лет/i".

— Ты знаешь, что не каждый любит глупых девушек, правда? — Драко едва удалось сдержать смех.

— Мог бы и солгать, — бормочет Грейнджер.

— Я, например, — продолжил говорить Малфой, — предпочитаю умных девушек, — это звучит слишком похоже на намек, и Драко бросает на нее хитрый взгляд. — О чем же говорить с тупыми после секса?

— Видимо, о квиддичных оценках на последних матчах. И у меня есть даже одно имя для вас, Мистер — Я — Люблю — Умных — Пэнси Паркинсон.

— Десять баллов, мисс Грейнджер.

— Спасибо, — она надпивает из чашки. — Вот серьезно, почему я не влюбилась в кого-то вроде тебя. Конечно, ты был заносчивым, предвзятым придурком, который с моими друзьями вел себя как мудак…

— … который, вероятно, объясняет, почему ты никогда не была им заинтересована, хотя…

— … и ты давал мне разные прозвища на протяжении многих лет…

— … Я сожалею об этом…

— … но у тебя хотя бы имеются мозги, — она выдохнула. — Ты сожалеешь?

— Очень, — он берет ее руку, переворачивает и водит пальцем по ладони, как бы отслеживая ее венки. — Я не буду делать вид, что мне нравятся твои друзья. Да и сомневаюсь, что это когда-нибудь изменится. Уизли всегда будет ниже тебя. Ты, Гермиона Грейнджер, блестящая и мужественная. И я хотел бы быть чуть меньшим ослом, когда у меня была такая возможность.

— Ой, — она забирает свою руку из его ладони. — Почему ты не даешь мне шампанского, Драко Малфой? Ты притащил меня сюда для того, чтобы дать iводы/i? Это несправедливо, ты большой лгун, который заманил меня сюда ложью, - она берет стакан в другую руку, которую он держал, и смотрит на него снизу вверх. В этот момент она кажется ему такой дерзкой.

— Грейнджер, — она дуется на него и Малфой старается не думать о том, как будет целовать эти надутые губки. — Если ты по-прежнему будешь разговаривать со мной завтра, я куплю тебе бутылку шампанского, хорошо? Но сегодня об этом и речи быть не может. Ты сегодня достаточно выпила. Более, чем достаточно.

— Обещаешь?

— Обещаю, — это, по его мнению, самое легкое обещание. Она не будет говорить с ним завтра вечером. Она не будет помнить ничего с того времени, как ей в напиток подсыпали наркотик. Он управляет ею, но она до сих пор остается умной, заманчивой и смешной и... она ничего не будет помнить из всего этого. Жизнь чертовски несправедлива.

Но вот она наклоняется вперед, ее губы касаются его. Вот его руки на ее щеках, и он позволяет себя целовать на мгновение, только на короткое мгновение, ведь если быть откровенным, то ему хотелось бы чтобы у них было намного больше времени и потому он твердит себе, что все под контролем, даже если она пьяна и уязвима. Он чувствует, как ее рот становится мягче и открывается, а затем, проклиная себя, этику и все остальное, Малфой мягко отталкивает ее.

— Нет.

— Ты не хочешь меня. Никто не хочет. Почему ты не хочешь меня, Драко Малфой?

Он вздыхает и смотрит на женщину, откинувшуюся на диване.

— Я не хочу, потому что ты пьяна и под воздействиям наркотиков. И когда все это пройдет, ты придёшь в бешенство и будешь красиво сварливой. Перейди в свободную комнату и, прости ради Мерлина, ложись спать.

— Но что было бы, если я была бы трезва, как стеклышко? Ты захотел бы меня тогда, милый… Драко?

— Если бы ты была трезвой и действительно этого хотела, Грейнджер? Я бы взял тебя, спорил с тобою о Фуко и Прусте, а затем перенес бы сюда и позволил тебе до предела ебать мне мозги. Я бы выяснил, можем ли мы работать вместе, хотя я думаю, что мы могли бы. Потому что, в отличие от твоего смешного, жалкого… эх, я не запугал тебя. Потому что ты удивительная и потрясающая, и мне наплевать на растущий пирог. Но ты пьяна и на самом деле ты не хочешь меня, а утром, когда ты проснешься, и не будешь помнить ни слова из этого разговора... Мерлин, я просто надеюсь, что смогу вытащить тебя отсюда прежде, чем проклянешь меня. Теперь, дорогая, ты не могла бы просто лечь спать или упасть в обморок на крайний случай?

center***/center

Когда она проснулась, то была все еще одета, но без обуви, в незнакомой комнате наедине. Малфой оставил ей стакан воды и что-то, похожее на две таблетки аспирина. Это было очень мило с его стороны, правда, особенно учитывая то, что он весь вечер провел с ней, успокаивая пьяную неадекватную девушку. Но Гермиона никак не могла поверить, что назвала его «милым». Много раз. Но у нее имеется очень хорошее оправдание: она не часто напивается в стельку. Гермиона нашла чистую футболку, наверное, одну из его, и, присев возле стакана с водой, отрыла резинку для волос в сумочке, которая акуратно лежала на тумбочке рядом с обезболивающим. Собрав волосы, одев футболку и выпив таблетки, она вышла из комнаты для гостей. Голова уже болела не так сильно, по крайне мере Гермиона могла думать.

Драко Малфой сидит за кухонным столом и пьет кофе.

— Как ты себя чувствуешь? — с опаской спросил он.

— Как же много я выпила, — пробормотала она. — Можно мне кофе?

— Чайник на стойке. Угощайся.

Он явно ожидает, что Гермиона потребует обьяснений почему находится в его квартире. Но она, однако,решает отказаться от истерики, и вместо этого наливает себе чашку кофе и, закрыв глаза, прислоняется к столу.

— Это было очень мило с твоей стороны, — она, наконец-то, заговорила, но глаза по-прежнему закрыты. А он делает хороший кофе. — Но ты не должен был.

— Грейнджер, ты, возможно, была моим не самым любим человеком в школе, но я не мог сидеть там…

— ... Я зачаровываю свои напитки против наркотиков, чтобы не быть изнасилованной. Я не дура, знаешь ли. Разве ты не задумывался над тем, почему я потеряла сознание?

Она открывает глаза и видит, как он пристально смотрит на нее.

— Ты маленькая… так что ты… все, что я сказал тебе… Ты маленькая iзараза/i. — В его взгляде заметна ярость и смущение. Как он хочет задушить ее прежде, чем она успеет допить свое кофе. А это было бы ужасно, ведь оно действительно очень хорошее.

— Возможно, ты что-то хотел сказать?

— Что? Что ты зараза? — он смотрит исподлобья и держится за чашку так сильно, что Гермионе кажется будто она сейчас треснет.

— Что ты возьмешь меня, разговоры о книгах, купишь мне бутылку шампанского, — она смотрит вниз. На ножке стола видны царапины, а возле его ноги на полу видны потертости. Маленькие пятнышки пыли оседают через луч света из окна... грязные маленькие звезды. — Ты знаешь, что никогда мо…

— … Да.

— Что?

— Да, я имел в виду это. Книги, шампанское. Все это, — он делает паузу. — До тех пор, как ты обещаешь никогда, никогда не попробовать приготовить любое блюдо, что включает в себя овечьи кишки.

— Я жду, что это будет очень хорошее шампанское, знаешь ли. Не какое-то крестьянское пойло,— и она резко вдыхает, наблюдая за ним из-под опущенных ресниц.

— Ты сможешь почувствовать разницу.

— Проверь меня.

Он это и делает. И она справилась.


End file.
